League of legends lore rewrites
by sheamusorourke
Summary: This is a fan fiction about Vladimir's back story, in my own words. Please comment any improvements/mistakes i could make/improve upon, also comment if you like it, it really inspires me to make more. If you have a champion you want me to do an interpretation, or just a general story, on comment it. Rated T for violent themes.


**The Crimson Reaper**

As I walked out of my house my mother called for me saying, "Come home before dark, Vlad darling.", and with a sarcastic response of, "Of course", I was out the door. While I was walking down the street I smelled this wonderful aroma engulfing me with pure joy, I looked around instantly to find that wonderful smell and soon enough I found it, a scraped knee that was bleeding profoundly all over the street. I thought to myself, _I must experience more of this wonderful sensation_. So I devised a plan to do just that, with swift legs I bounded over there. After arrived I said, "Hello fellow friends, can I help you poor souls" trying to make my empathy sound believable. With a strange look on his face, the boy that was unharmed said, "Um, yeah sure, my friend got his leg scrapped up pretty bad and we don't want or parents to find out, got any idea kid?". I smiled deceivingly as I responded with a, "Sure just follow me". The unharmed kid helped the other individual up and started to slowly stumble towards me, I started to walk off in the direction to the outskirts of town. While they were stumbling along trying to catch up with me I opened up my pack looking for something, after a few steps I found my knife used to fend of creatures of the night if he got caught out at during such time. As he rounded the corner out of the view of the town's guardsmen I started preparing my assault on the children. _This is it_, I thought, _this is the point where I get to feel that beautiful sensation_. As they rounded the corner I blacked out and when I did come back to myself I was holding the weapon in my hand, so tightly it was cutting into me, and as I looked up I saw the two children lying there soaked in the red bloom that surged forth out of them. After taking in the aura of the beautiful substance, he realized one of them was still alive. The near death child looked up at him with bewilderment and amaze in his eyes, shifting into rage. He tried to capture my shoe but I quickly shuffled back out of reach of his hand. After I finished relishing in their scarlet embellishment I know I will be able to stay here after I did this knowing I would want more. So I set off to the south in hope to find some more beauty to quench my desire.

After about a day and a half of long tiring and dangerous days of walking, running, and fighting, I reached the mountain line that separated Noxus from the Tempest Flats. I looked up at the towering mountains in humble glory. I knew this was going to be a long hike so he might as well get started now. About half-way up the mountain I saw a dead body that was pale white. _It seemed it was drained of all life and left to rot_, I thought. As I was climbing more I was more and more bodies littered throughout the path. As I approached the peak of the mountain top I saw deteriorating stone temple, curiously I walked into the building observing the mossy vine and dead bodies stacked upon each other. As he approached the main room he saw an ageing man sitting there with old wrinkles with eyes of pure crimson. Instead of turning away in fear, of which the eyes imposed him to do, he stood there never taking his off of them, and instead admiring them as they reminded him of his favorite delicacy, blood. The old man then, with slight smirk said, "Have you not felt fear entering this place of death?". I slowly shook my head while never taking my eyes off his, still in awe of them. Then with a slight chuckle he responded with, "I know of those eyes boy, you are a crimson reaper, here to collect which what you desire. Tell me of your name child". "I am referred to as Vladimir", I cautiously responded. "You are now of my descent", he mentioned with a deceiving smile.

The next day after I reassembled myself after the long trek he started by reassuring me that my desires for the precious scarlet gift were not irregular he proceeded to show me the advanced beauties of it than just the aroma. Over the course of his training, as learned about the wonders of this newly found practice, he began to love the liquid life even more while also realizing his mentor also shared his love of it. Three years after his training began he heard word, by passing travelers he feasted on, of a League of the best Runeterra's warriors and mages that fought, controlled by mortals called summoners, the moment he heard it had been spoken he held interest of the subject but never mentioned it to Dmitri, the name of his mentor. After another year passed by in which time has aged Dmitri even more than when they had first met. As both of us were well aware of, was near his end. After a day of training on a couple of wanderers I helped him back to his make-shift cot which I built for him awhile ago, and as I walking out he said, "Vlad, attend to my call", and as I turned around to answer he was standing up shakily. "Dmitri, you mustn't stress yourself much" I said with genuine concern. "Boy, you need not to worry I will not need for care after this" He said with a croak in his voice. "I'm not in the point of understanding", I said precariously. "Come, we are going to finish your training with a final test", Dmitri said wearily. "Ok what must I do?", I said ready, he then proceeded to explain a process of transferring his blood into mine by process of killing Dmitri. At first Vladimir rejected but Dmitri threatened him with death if his demands were not met. Reluctantly I agreed to the process, because I knew that he could and would. For preparations were simple, get them both to a position where they both had direct access to each other's bodies, the ritual began. It was painful, but pleasing, because of my enjoyment of the simple aroma of my masters precious blood entering me, infusing me, engulfing me with new powers and enormous magical energy. At the end of it Dmitri lay fallen on the other end of the room extremely sanguinated, meanwhile on the other end of the room I, with new-found energy was shivering with the power running through me. I had to lay for a minute before I could get up and observe my new-found body with its new-found energy. His body seemed to seethe in crimson. The smell of the blood on the ground finally got me to arise anew with new strength. In the following hours I practiced his art with Dmitri's energy transferred into my body, in the simplest, it was exhilarating. I felt that I could take on the entire world at this moment, and that moment wasn't faltering. After a few days of packing, I headed back off to Ionia where I was once from, and demanded that I be admitted to the Leagues for representation of their city. After I helped the council members with their decision with a few life's in the balance between their decisions. In the end I was admitted and I was sent to the Institute of War, where the Leagues held place. Once there I was directed to the reflection chamber where I presumed that they figured out my history. Once in there I saw Dmitri materialize out of blood, with his plain robes, his dark hair, and his blood red crimson eyes, and spoke to me ,"So Vladimir, why did you join the League?", I responded saying ,"I wish to proud my family and to brandish my skills.". He gave a slight smirk and a fake chuckle repeating, "Why did you join the League, Vladimir"? I revised my answer saying, "To honor my homeland Noxus and bring pride to it.". Again he repeated, this time with a more serious, threatening tone, "Why did you join the league, Vladimir.". Finally I realized myself why I joined, "So I can relish in the crimson glory." ,"So how does it feel to really be free of those mental chains?" . With my response being, "Really liberating" . He started to dissipate with a devilish smile on his face returning to my body. After that I know what I will be striving for in the League battles, Glorious, liberating, Crimson.

_Wow over 1,500 words, thank you for reading this entire thing, have a glorious blood filled day, and remember to comment what you think and if I should do more champions. If so suggest one._


End file.
